


Bedscenes

by simplegirl



Series: Bedscenes [1]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplegirl/pseuds/simplegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. From their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan first sees Jones from behind, his multi-coloured head bobbing in a sea of Idiots (although Dan hadn't officially started calling them that) on the dance floor of a crowded club. Dan sneers at the ridiculous hair and the flailing dance and is a bit surpised when Jones turns and Dan realises the rainbow hair belongs to a man. Well, a boy, really. Dan doesn't think the boy could possibly be old enough to be in a club.  
  
Dan goes to the bar for another drink and sits on a stool in the corner to watch some more. He's supposed to write a review of the newly opened club, but is scanning the crowd for that multi-coloured hair instead of making mental notes about the decor, the prices and selection of drinks, and the musical offerings. He is a bit confused by his disappointment when he can't spot the boy in the crowd. He rummages in his pockets for his cigarettes and lighter and ducks his head to light up.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have a spare, would you?"  
  
He looks up and the boy is there, leaning on the bar and grinning widely. His eyes are bright and his cheeks are flushed from dancing and Dan is taken aback by how beautiful he looks. Dan doesn't think he's ever thought that of another man before. He chalks it up to an appreciation of the beauty of youth. Yeah, that's it. The boy is beaming and looks positively full of life. He makes Dan feel old and tired just looking at him.  
  
"I'm not in the habit of giving fags to minors," he says, his unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth.  
  
"Piss off," Jones laughs and pulls the cigarette from Dan's mouth, putting it in his own. "I'm 24."  
  
Dan raises an eyebrow at the kid.  
  
"Okay, I'll be 21 in a couple months."  
  
Dan chuckles and fishes out another cigarette and lights it. Jones leans closer and pulls Dan's hand with the lighter to the cigarette in his mouth, keeping his eyes on Dan's until Dan looks away and tries to focus on the cigarette.  
  
"Thanks," and there's that smile again. He leans his head back and blows smoke up toward the ceiling and laughs a little. "I'm Jones, by the way."  
  
"Um...Dan...Dan Ashcroft"  
  
"How come you're not dancing, Dan? You look awfully lonely over here in the corner by yourself."  
  
"Not really my scene. I'm just here for work." Jones looks puzzled. "I'm a writer....well, a journalist."  
  
"Genius," Jones beams. "I don't really blame you for not wanting to dance. The music's pretty shit here anyway."  
  
Jones hasn't taken a drag from his cigarette since the first one and Dan feels he should be upset that it's going to waste. He doesn't usually share cigarettes, even with his friends, let alone with strangers.  
  
"I'm playing a gig in a few days. You should come by. I can put you on the guest list if you want. You won't have to pay the cover. You got a piece of paper and a pen or something?"  
  
Dan doesn't quite have time to process the barrage of information, but hands Jones a pen and a crumpled receipt and Jones scrawls the name of a club, the date, time, a phone number, and his name, followed by an x. Dan expected childish scribbling, but Jones's handwriting is quite elegant. He wonders if Jones signs all of his invitations to total strangers with an x.  
  
"You wanna go grab a bite? I can always do with something after a night of dancing." Jones tucks the receipt into Dan's jacket pocked and adds, "Don't lose that," grinning and patting the pocket.  
  
Dan just nods. "I was actually planning on heading home..."  
  
"Oh. Alright." Jones smiles, but looks slightly disappointed and Dan feels guilty.  
  
"I guess I could use something though..."  
  
Jones perks up and tugs at Dan's sleeve. "Come on then. Do you know this area very well? I usually go to this place just around the corner, but if you'd rather go somewhere else, just say, yeah?"  
  
Dan nods again and lets himself get swept up in Jones's whirlwind. Jones doesn't let go of Dan's sleeve as he leads them up the stairs and out of the club.  
  
He talks animatedly while they walk and while they eat. Mostly about music, but also about robots, painting, the books he's been reading, and, most unexpectedly, the Tour de France. Dan learns that Jones is a DJ and the gig he's playing in a few days is the start of a 3-month residency at a club here in Shoreditch where he'll be playing one night a week. Jones says it's his big break. He adds that he's even more excited about it because he lives in Shoreditch, so it's like it's all happening on his home turf, you know?  
  
Dan is overwhelmed by Jones. He feels like he should hate him. He's all bright colours and ridiculous hair and trendy clothes and impractical shoes. Nearly every other word that leaves his mouth is "genius" or "amazing". But there's something else there. A sincerity, which draws Dan in. Jones talks passionately about his music and when he asks Dan a question, he seems genuinely interested in what Dan has to say. And there's also an intensity about him that makes Dan feel much older than his 28 years.  
  
"Do you live far from here, Dan?" Jones asks as Dan looks at his watch. "We can share a cab, if you want."  
  
"That's alright. I'm staying in a bedsit just a few minutes from here."  
  
"A bedsit? That is well sad, Dan!" Dan notices that Jones says his name a lot. Jones gives a little pout and pats Dan's forearm.  
  
"You know..." Jones pauses and stuffs a few cold chips into his mouth, "I've got room at my place if you want somewhere else to stay. It's not huge, but at least it's not as sad as a bedsit!"  
  
"It's not that bad," Dan lies. He's not in the habit of moving in with people who pick him up at clubs. Not that he suspects Jones has any ulterior motives. But Dan doesn't want to come across as pathetic. He wonders why he cares what Jones thinks about him.  
  
"Alright. But if you change your mind, you have my number," Jones grins and pats Dan's pocket with the receipt.  
  
  
Dan pretends to wrestle with the decision of whether or not to go to Jones's gig for days. He knows there's really no question about it, he couldn't stay away if he tried. There's something about Jones that has totally captivated him. He seems alive and excited about life. He's electricity and Dan can't help but be pulled in by him. Jones beams at him from the booth when he spots Dan at the bar. Dan can't help by smile back sheepishly.  
  
Jones bounds over to him at the end of his set. He's grinning and his cheeks are flushed like when he first spoke to Dan and his sweaty fringe is plastered to his forehead. He looks beautiful when he's happy, Dan thinks and hopes he isn't blushing.  
  
"Dan! You came!" Jones exclaims and presses a quick kiss to Dan's cheek. Dan just shrugs. "I wasn't sure if you'd turn up since you didn't call or text or nothing. I'm not sure why I thought you would though since I gave you all the info. I dunno. I thought maybe you'd forgotten or something." Jones is talking a mile a minute. "Come on, let's get a bite. You can help me carry my gear!"  
  
  
"Christ, Jones. How did you get all this stuff here in the first place?" Dan asks as he carries a flight case full of Jones's equipment and pulls a cart with a crate with other gear and records behind him. Jones is following with another crate.  
  
"A mate dropped me off, but he couldn't stay. I didn't give much thought to how I'd get it all home. I can't even drive! Lucky you turned up! Hang on! There's a taxi!"  
  
The driver doesn't bother getting out to help them load the gear in. Jones wasn't lying when he said this gig was on his home turf. The taxi ride takes only a few minutes and they pull up to an alley. There's only one door and spray painted on it are the words "House of Jones".  
  
Jones dumps his gear in the corner of the room by his decks and Dan does the same. He looks around the room, which is a bit of a shambles. There are records and CDs and electronics that Dan can't seem to recognize all over the place, fabric draped from the ceiling, and posters all over the walls.  
  
"Sorry it's a bit of a mess," Jones mumbles, not looking at Dan. "Do you want a drink before we go out? Or I can see what I have here if you don't want to go out again." He hasn't waited for an answer from Dan and is already on the way to the kitchen. Dan isn't sure if he should wait in the living room or follow Jones to the kitchen. He decides on the latter and Jones shoves a beer into his hand when he comes in, then rattles a Pot Noodle at him. "Chicken and Mushroom alright? It's the only kind I ever buy." He smiles apologetically.  
  
"It is the best flavour," Dan concedes. Jones beams and puts the kettle on.  
  
They sit on the sofa with the telly on as they eat, but talk the whole time instead of watching whatever's on. Jones puts his half-eaten Pot Noodle on the coffee table and scoots closer to Dan.  
  
"God, I'm knackered. I'm usually buzzing and up for hours after a gig, but I haven't been sleeping. I've been up for days," he says through a yawn and rests his head on Dan's shoulder. Dan tries his best not to tense up. He knows this is just the way Jones is. Okay, he's only met him twice, but he doesn't seem to shy away from physical contact. He was hugging all sorts of people at the clubs on both occasions. Dan keeps eating to try to convince himself that this really doesn't mean anything and to distract himself from the fact that he actually quite likes it. He likes the weight of Jones against him and the smell of him. The smell of hairspray and deodorant and sweat. Dan breathes in deeply, trying to commit the smell to memory. Then his inner monologue chides him for being silly.  
  
"Um, I'd better be off, Jones. I need to be at work in the morning...thanks for this though. And the beer. And for the invite. You were really good. I guess I'll see you around." Dan knows he's babbling like an idiot. Jones looks up at him sleepily.  
  
"Oh, sure. Right. I'll see you to the door." Dan is already halfway across the room, but he slows down so Jones can catch up and kneels down to fiddle with his shoelace because he feels awkward just standing there. Jones puts a hand on his head and ruffles his hair. Dan feels a tingle down his spine and stands quickly.  
  
"Uh...." is all Dan can think to say when they get to the door.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Dan." Jones is a lot shorter without his shoes on and he's staring up at Dan. Dan smiles and nods and wracks his brain for something to say.  
  
"See you," is all he can think of and heads down the alley. He wants to turn back and see if Jones is still watching, but decides against it and turns the corner without looking back.  
  
  
Dan lies on his bed, still in his clothes. He's thinking about Jones and is hard, but is convinced the two things are unrelated. He wants a wank, but always feels weird doing it in his room in this bedsit where the landlady washes the sheets and just the other side of the wall is Mr. Allen, a sad-looking man who's staying here while he's going through a divorce. Dan decides to have a shower instead, even though it's already way past the house's curfew for showering.  
  
Standing under the water he still thinks about Jones. About his flushed cheeks. His smell. The kiss on his cheek. Dan can't help but touch himself and tries to force himself to think about something other than Jones. That fit news presenter, actresses he fancied when he was in school, girls he knew at uni, Jones...no, not Jones. But it's no use. He comes with Jones's name on his lips and one hand clasped over his mouth so he can keep the name there like a secret.  
  
  
Jones is sprawled on his bed in just his y-fronts. He's staring up at the ceiling and slips a hand down his pants and wraps it around his cock. He brings his other hand to his chest and teases at a nipple. "Dan..." he moans lowly, then bites his lip, embarrassed that his subconscious seems to be so close to the surface. But he doesn't bother trying not to think about Dan. He closes his eyes and thinks about his voice. Those curls and the way a bit of his hair always seems to be sticking up. How he smells of cigarettes and coffee and a slight hint of cologne, although he doesn't really seem the type to wear cologne. He moans Dan's name again loudly as he comes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan considers calling or texting Jones several times over the next two weeks. But he can't come up with a good excuse and realises he's rubbish at making friends. He's also worried it would be weird since he wanked to thoughts of Jones. He wishes he had given Jones his number so that he could make the first move. He thinks about turning up the next time Jones is DJing, but thinks he might not get in if he's not on the guest list. He'd probably be left waiting outside with all the other less than cool people.

  
Dan is sent to Brighton to write a review of a new club. He's in a booth at the back, as usual, surveying the dance floor, making mental notes about the decor, the drinks, the music. Then he hears a few familiar blips, something that sounds like a siren, and a voice he recognises chanting lyrics like a mantra. He looks up and sees Jones has taken over in the booth. A wave of relief floods over Dan and he checks himself to make sure he's not grinning like an idiot. He quickly readjusts so his disinterested frown is again firmly in place. Phew.

He barely takes his eyes off of Jones during his set, which is only about 35 minutes. The club booked several openers to warm the crowd up for the wanker of a headliner. Jones should be the headliner, Dan thinks to himself. As Jones pulls his headphones off, Dan texts him: _I liked your set. Dan._

He sees Jones pull his phone out of his pocket and read the text as he's gathering his stuff together. Jones's head shoots up and he looks around the room.  
 _where r u??_ he texts back. Dan smiles at his phone and heads over to the booth.

"Dan!" Jones beams as he greets him. He throws his arms around Dan and kisses him on the cheek, leaning down on him from the raised platform of the DJ booth. Jones is flushed and sweaty and Dan suppresses the thought that this is what Jones must look like after sex. Luckily Jones continues speaking before Dan can freak out too much over this thought: "You shoulda told me you were gonna be here! Are you stalking me or something?" he says with a grin.

"I was sent down here for work. Didn't even know you were on the bill. You need help?"

"Yeah, cheers, Dan!" Dan likes how often Jones says his name. Most people call him Ashcroft if they address him by name at all. Jones hands him a small flight case and takes another as he climbs down from the booth.

"Is this it?" Dan asks.

"Yeah, I don't bring all my gear with me when I go out of town. Well, not usually. I took the train down here, so I had to be able to manage on my own, you know? And I usually bring CDs instead of vinyl for out of town bookings. It used to kill my shoulder lugging all of that other stuff around. I'm not as young as I used to be!" He throws his head back in laughter and Dan can't help but laugh as well. "Do you want to stick around here or go somewhere else?"

"Whatever you want," Dan answers as Jones is already making his way to the door.

"Cheers, Mira," Jones says to a woman by the door and kisses her on the cheek on his way out. Dan feels what he hopes is indigestion and not a pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

"She's the promoter who got me the gig," Jones explains when they're out on the sidewalk, as if he's read Dan's mind. "Where are you staying? I'm just down the road. We can drop my gear off there and then go out."

"Oh, I was just down for the evening," Dan says and is sorry that he's not staying longer, "I'm going to try to catch the 3.50 back to London. I was just hoping I wouldn't fall asleep in the back of the club before then."

"Why didn't you book a hotel? It'd be like after 5, almost 6 when you got back home. You don't have to work tomorrow, do you? So there's no need to rush back. You can't miss your bedsit that much."

"I didn't really fancy spending time down here on my own, I guess," Dan confesses and feels embarrassed to admit it. Somehow talking is so much easier with Jones and he lets things slip he usually is too guarded to share.

"Well you're not alone now, so you should stay! There's a couch in my room....you could kip there. Or you can have the bed and I'll take the couch since you're a giant."

"I don't want to put you out."

"Don't be silly, Dan! You're a mate! I don't want you falling asleep on the train and missing your stop and ending up in France or something."

"It's not the same line. And someone would have woken me and kicked me off eventually," Dan grins at the obvious concern in Jones's voice, even if what he says is ridiculous.

"Well, whatever. You'll see there's enough room."

  
The room is small, but there is a double bed and a small settee across from the foot of it. Jones's clothes are strewn across the bed. He rushes over to gather them up after he's put his case down. "See, Dan. Plenty of room! What do you think? Really, I don't mind if you take the bed. Or you can have the sofa. Or we could share... Whatever you want. It's fine, really. What do you think? Alright? You'll stay, won't you? How come you never phoned?"

The question slips out before he can stop himself and Jones bites his lip as soon as he's said it. Dan isn't sure which question to answer, so he doesn't say anything.

"I put you on the guest list every night and hoped you'd turn up. I didn't know how to get in touch with you. I didn't have your number and you never even told me what magazine you work for. You had my number and knew where I lived. I was beginning to think maybe I'd never see you again." Jones isn't looking at Dan as all this comes pouring out.

Dan hesitates and they stand in silence for what feels like an eternity, Dan still near the door, Jones near the bed with his arms full of his clothes.

"How come you're so nice to me, Jones?"

Jones finally looks up and walks over to Dan. "I like you, Dan. That first night I saw you, it was like something was drawing me to you. Dunno. I thought to myself, there's someone who needs me. It was funny. I never felt that before. Like I could be needed. Like maybe I could look after you. Not that I thought you couldn't look after yourself or nothing. But you looked sort of lonely...I mean, alone...and...dunno...I know what it's like to feel like that and I didn't want you to feel that way and I thought maybe you needed a friend and maybe I needed one, too. God, I'm sorry. This all sounds completely mental. Forget it."

Jones's eyes are welling up with tears and he's picking at the bundle of clothes in his arms and cradling it to his chest. Dan takes it from Jones and sets it on the flight case he'd carried up to the room. Jones sniffs as he looks down at his shoes. Dan puts his hands on Jones's upper arms and Jones finally looks at him. Neither is sure who makes the first move or maybe they both do at the same time, but their lips are suddenly pressed together in a chaste kiss. Jones puts his arms around Dan's neck and murmurs Dan's name against his mouth. Dan finally lets his brain acknowledge how much he's wanted this since he first met Jones as he pulls him closer to himself and nips at Jones's bottom lip and starts backing him toward the bed.

Jones's legs hit the edge of the bed and he sits down and looks up at Dan, who feels like he's on autopilot as he reaches for the hem of Jones's t-shirt. Jones closes his eyes and Dan tugs the shirt up as Jones raises his arms so Dan can pull it off. Dan pulls his own shirt off and throws it to the floor. Jones kicks his shoes off and scoots up the bed to lie on the pillows. Dan kicks off his shoes and follows, leaning over Jones and kissing him again. Jones pulls Dan down to him and runs his hands down Dan's back. Dan kisses along Jones's jaw, down his neck, and just behind his ear lobe, which elicits a moan from Jones and he digs his fingernails into Dan's back.

"God, Jones. I..." Dan isn't sure how to continue or what he was going to say and just goes back to kissing and sucking lightly on Jones's neck and collar bone.

"Me, too," Jones answers breathlessly and brings a hand up and threads his fingers through Dan's hair.

Dan reaches down and begins unbuckling Jones's belt and undoing his fly.

"Uh...Dan," Jones starts, "I've never..." He gasps as Dan pulls his jeans and pants down and kneels up to pull them off.

"Neither have I," Dan says, as he undoes the button on his own jeans. He stops for a moment and runs his hands through his hair. If he's honest, he's absolutely shitting himself and is wondering what has come over him. But he looks back down at Jones, who's raised himself up onto his elbows and is staring up at Dan. He looks rather scared himself. His cheeks are pink and he's breathing heavily. He looks so beautiful. Gorgeous, even. He smiles shyly at Dan then sits up to kneel in front of Dan. Jones takes Dan's hands in his and leans forward to kiss him. It's soft and gentle and Jones runs his hands up Dan's thighs and unzips his jeans. He lies back and smiles and Dan wriggles out of his jeans, then lies next to Jones, staring up at the ceiling and trying to control his breathing.

Jones turns onto his side to face Dan, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. Then he leans forward and kisses Dan softly. Dan moves his hand down Jones's side, his fingers playing down his ribs, and to his hip, then wraps his fingers lightly around Jones's cock, but waits to see how Jones reacts before doing anything else. Jones lets out a low hum and Dan shifts his hips forward and takes both of their cocks in hand. Jones inhales loudly, buries his face against Dan's neck, resting his hand on Dan's forearm.

Jones presses himself closer to Dan and begins moaning and nipping at his shoulder. His hips buck a few times and he kisses Dan's neck and whispers against his skin, "Oh god, Dan. Need you..." Dan quickens his strokes. "Fuck....Dan...Want you to fuck me."

Dan pulls Jones to him and kisses him hard. He wasn't fully aware until just now how much he had wanted to hear these words from Jones. He turns Jones onto his back, nudges his legs apart, lies between them and grinds his hips against Jones's. Jones is clawing at Dan's back and he's grateful that Jones clearly bites his nails.

Dan grabs a pillow and lifts Jones's hips to slide it underneath.

"I don't have any johnnies. You?" Dan pants as he raises himself up and looks down at Jones.

"Uh uh. Don't care. I'm clean, I promise," Jones answers, putting his hands on Dan's shoulders and pulling him down. "I want you so bad."

Dan's mind is reeling. He doesn't really want to have sex without protection, but he wants this too bad to stop. "Do you have any lube or something?" Dan asks between kisses.

Jones nods toward a toiletry bag on the nightstand. "Just lotion."

Dan reaches for it and squirts some onto his hands.

"Let me," Jones says and sits up. He scoops the lotion from Dan's hand and grabs his cock. Dan flinches slightly at the coldness of the lotion. He rubs his hands up Jones's chest and down his stomach and Jones closes his eyes and lets his head loll back. He lies back down and adds another pillow under his hips. Dan pours more lotion onto his hand and gives Jones's cock a few quick strokes before he starts preparing him.

Jones closes his eyes tightly and whimpers quietly. Dan leans down and kisses Jones's hip, which seems to help relax him. He works another finger in and Jones whimpers again and squirms as Dan stretches him out.

"Jones?" Dan asks, "are you sure?...I don't want you to...I don't want to hurt you."

"Nah, it's good. Just, you know, different." He's panting heavily and still has his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Dan keeps working his fingers in and out, kissing Jones's neck and along as collar bone. Suddenly Jones hisses and grasps at Dan's shoulders.

"Jones?..."

"God please, Dan. I just need you inside me. Don't think I can last much longer."

Dan takes his time, inching slowly in and pulling back out, then inching in deeper. He doesn't think he can last very long either once he's inside Jones. It's not just the feeling of Jones around him, but the noises he's making. Dan is quiet in bed, just what he considers a few manly grunts, but Jones is incredibly vocal. He whimpers and moans and alternates between "fuck, fuck, fuck" and "Dan, Dan, Dan". He's getting louder and louder and Dan is worried he might scream when he comes, so he covers Jones's mouth with his, which seems to push Jones over the edge. Jones groans into Dan's mouth and tenses all over, his body shuddering. He lifts his head from the pillow and presses his forehead against Dan's, then goes limp. Dan doesn't think he's ever seen anything so beautiful as the sight of Jones coming. He loses his rhythm for a moment and then Jones's hands are in his hair, pulling Dan down to kiss him. He thrusts harder and Jones bucks his hips to try to match. After he comes, Dan collapses onto Jones, who keeps his arms wrapped around Dan and nuzzles against his neck. They lie like this for seconds, minutes, hours, days. Neither is quite sure.

Dan finally pulls out of Jones, who lets out a little whimper at the sensation, and lies on his back next to him. Jones lifts Dan's arm and snuggles against him.  
Dan is in a panic again. He just had sex with a man he barely knows. He's practically a stranger. And a man. _I'm not even gay_ , Dan thinks to himself. At least he thinks he isn't. He'd never fancied a bloke before. But ever since the first night he met Jones, he hasn't stopped thinking about him. Dan always feels guilty after one night stands. Is that what this was? Maybe they were both drunk and this was just a drunken mistake? Dan tries to count how many beers he'd had. Two. Three at most. If they decide this was a mistake, what if he can never bring himself to face Jones again because he's afraid it'll be too awkward? Maybe Jones sleeps with strangers all the time. Maybe none of this meant anything to Jones. Then Dan panics at the thought that maybe this all means something to him. And maybe Jones thinks Dan was rubbish in bed and will think he's pathetic and he'll never want to see Dan again. Dan thinks this would be the worst possible outcome. He's pretty sure he'd be willing to suffer through any awkwardness if only it meant he could see Jones. Just to be near him, even if this just becomes a terrible little secret they never talk about. Dan feels pathetic and feels his usual self-loathing creeping over him. He hopes Jones doesn't notice how clammy his hand that's resting on Jones's arm has become.

Dan is on the verge of leaping out of bed, grabbing his clothes, and rushing to the train station when Jones kisses his shoulder and whispers, "You were amazing, Dan. Thank you," before hooking his leg around Dan's. No one has ever thanked him after sex before and Dan's chest puffs slightly with pride. Jones cuddles closer against him and lets out a sigh. Dan pulls the blanket up around them, kisses the top of Jones's head, and feels slightly less panicked. He at least abandons the idea of bolting and closes his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan wakes the next day with his limbs entangled with Jones's. Jones is almost purring in his sleep and Dan feels a strange sensation that he thinks might be contentment. He's still nervous that this all might have been a big mistake, but as long as Jones is still sleeping, he won't have to face the awkwardness. Dan pushes Jones's fringe from his face and Jones has the slightest hint of a smile on his face. Dan wonders if he always sleeps like that. He thinks he wouldn't mind if waking up next to Jones became a regular thing.  
  
And then Dan is in a panic again. A regular thing? Does he mean he wants to be in a relationship with Jones? Like boyfriends? That sounds juvenile. Partners? Is that what you're supposed to call them nowadays? Just a few hours ago he was wondering if he was even gay and now he's picturing them as a couple? Dan never even had a proper relationship with a woman when he thought he was straight. They rarely stuck around for more than two dates.  
  
He's still deep in his worries when Jones begins to stir. "Mmmm Dan," are the first words he says as his eyes flutter open. Dan is at least relieved that Jones hasn't awoken in a panic and tried to kick him out of bed. _At least he knows it's me_ , Dan thinks to himself, but is still not convinced that Jones doesn't pick people up at his gigs all the time.  
  
Jones has closed his eyes again and is snuggling against Dan's chest. Dan's thoughts are bouncing all over the place. What about Jones's little speech last night? About how he waited to hear from Dan and wanted to look after him. That seemed sincere. Maybe Jones does like him.

"Morning, Dan," Jones murmurs against his neck. Dan feels Jones smile against his skin.  
  
"Jones...." is all Dan can muster and closes his eyes.  
  
"Oh shit!" Jones exclaims suddenly and sits up. Dan's eyes snap open. "I'm supposed to check out by 1 or I have to pay for another night." Dan looks over to the clock - it's already past 12.30.  
  
"I suppose we better have a shower. We probably both look a right mess," Jones giggles. "The water heater is coin operated, so we better share," he adds, scrambling out of bed and rummaging through the pocket of his jacket for coins.  
  
"Coin operated? I didn't even think those still existed." Dan is amazed how easy conversation is with Jones and feels his tension easing.  
  
The bath is tiny and it's a tight squeeze for both of them to fit. Jones asks Dan to wash his hair and Dan enjoys the low hum of appreciation Jones makes as Dan works his fingers through his hair. Jones turns and kisses Dan once the shampoo has been rinsed away.  
  
Somehow Jones has time to blow dry his hair while Dan brushes his teeth. Jones insisted he use his toothbrush ("Your tongue was in my mouth as it was, I think it's alright if you use my toothbrush just this once."). And by some miracle they make it out just before 1.  
  
Jones convinces the woman at the desk to let him leave his stuff in the manager's office for a few hours until they head to the station to catch a train and Dan and Jones head down to the pier. Jones ogles all of the sweets and Dan buys him some candy floss. Jones beams at him like it's the greatest gift he's ever received and Dan blushes the colour of the candy floss. They wander to the end of the pier and stand looking out at the water, neither one saying anything.  
  
Jones, unsurprisingly, is the first to break the silence after a few minutes. "Dan..." he starts as he stares and picks at his candy floss. "I hope you're not freaking out about last night. I meant what I said...I like you." His candy floss seems to have become quite interesting and he still hasn't made eye contact with Dan. "I don't want you to think I was just after a shag, you know," he continues quietly, "I mean, it was amazing. But...I'm sorry if I rushed you or something. I mean, we don't have to be boyfriends or anything. I'm alright just being friends. I dunno. I guess we don't really know each other. I'd like to get to know you though. I'd like to be friends...I'm sorry. I know I'm rambling." He looks sheepishly at Dan, holding his breath and hoping that Dan does want to be his boyfriend and that he'll say so.  
  
"You've got sugar just there," Dan says and points at the corner of Jones's mouth. Jones's pink tongue darts out and licks at it and he smiles. Dan fights the urge to pull him into his arms and kiss him. He feels slightly crushed and thinks again that he wouldn't mind being with Jones, even though he hates the word "boyfriends", but he doesn't want to say it and sound pathetic. He figures this is just Jones's way of letting him down gently. "Yeah, I'd like us to be mates as well," Dan finally says with a slightly sad smile. Jones beams back at him and squeezes his hand and Dan's smile shifts and reaches his eyes.  
  
  
Jones rests his head against Dan's shoulder for most of the train ride back to London. Back at the House of Jones, Jones tells Dan to help himself to a beer as he puts a record on. Dan grabs two beers and sits on the sofa. Jones plops down next to him and hugs his knees to his chest, resting his head on top of them. "God, I'm knackered," he says. "Last night was the first I'd slept in like 3 days. And I didn't get much sleep then," he says, winking at Dan, who blushes. "Sorry, I won't keep mentioning it."  
  
"I can go if you want to get some sleep," Dan offers.  
  
"Oh, no, that's not what I meant! I just didn't want you to be offended if I seem quiet or if I nod off."  
  
"Right...How come you weren't sleeping?" He remembered Jones mentioning having trouble sleeping the first night they met as well.  
  
"I have insomnia. It sort of comes and goes. It gets worse when I'm stressed though and I guess I've been pretty stressed with starting the residency and everything." He doesn't mention he's also been lying awake thinking about Dan and wondering if and when he would see him again because he thinks it'll make him sound well creepy. "Can I put my head on your lap, Dan? I don't want to try anything on. It just...seems like it'd be nice." Jones smiles bashfully and looks at Dan through his fringe.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I guess. If you want." But Jones hadn't waited for an answer. Dan is a little uncertain of how to react since they've had their discussion about just being friends. But he'd like to lean down and kiss Jones. He combs his fingers through Jones's hair instead and Jones hums.  
  
"Dan?" he asks, his eyes closed  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Kiss me?" Jones still has his eyes closed, but he's turned so he's on his back and his head is facing up at Dan and he's pursing his lips slightly.  
  
Dan presses a quick kiss to Jones's lips. Maybe this is something friends do. Dan isn't sure. He's never had many friends. He certainly never kissed any of them. Jones's mouth curls into a smile, but he keeps his eyes closed and lies there silently for a couple minutes.  
  
"Dan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you hold me?"  
  
Dan doesn't answer and Jones looks up at him. "I mean lie with me and hold me...I...I think it'd help me fall asleep. You can say no though. I know it's kinda weird."  
  
"Get up," Dan says.  
  
Jones knits his brow and worries that Dan might bolt for the door, but he stands anyway. Dan kicks his shoes off, lies down, and holds his arms out for Jones.  
  
Jones smiles as he lies next to Dan. He buries his head under Dan's chin, and lets out a sigh. Dan rubs circles on Jones's back as Jones's breathing slows and he nods off.  
  
Jones had told Dan that he thought maybe Dan needed him, needed someone to look after him. And right now, Dan thinks maybe Jones needs someone to look after him as well. And Dan thinks maybe he could be that person. He'd like to be that person.  
  
Dan cranes his neck slightly to peek at his watch. It's only just gone 9, but Dan is tired as well. He presses a kiss to the top of Jones's head and Jones seems to snuggle in closer to him, somehow unconsciously aware of the kiss. Dan closes his eyes and is soon snoring softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next couple months, Dan comes to all of Jones's gigs and they meet up most days he's not playing to grab coffee or just hang around the House of Jones. They never mention the night they spent together in Brighton. Jones greets Dan with a kiss on the cheek every time he sees him and often reaches out to squeeze his hand while talking or walking. But Dan knows that Jones is rather physical with everyone and assumes this is just part of the "being friends" that Jones had said he was interested in.  
  
More and more often, Dan can't be bothered to walk back to his bedsit and ends up spending the night on Jones's sofa while Jones works on mixes until the early hours of the morning.  
  
"Aren't you staying tonight?" Jones asks one evening when Dan gets up from the couch and starts putting his shoes on.  
  
"I'm going up to Manchester tomorrow first thing, so I should probably sleep at mine. I still need to pack as well."  
  
"Manchester? How come you didn't say? How long are you going to be gone?" Jones sits up onto his knees and looks genuinely concerned.  
  
"Just for the day. I completely forgot. It's for the magazine. I'm supposed to meet with some band for an interview. Dunno why they won't let me just do it by phone. They gave me a Polaroid to have the band take some snaps of each other. They're too cheap to pay for a photographer, I guess. And they think this'll look more indie."  
  
Dan has his shoes and jacket on now and is standing looking down at Jones, who is picking at a loose thread on the side seam of his jeans.  
  
"Can I come with you?" he asks quietly, still picking at his jeans.  
  
"What?" Dan asks. "Why would you want to come along? I'll be working and I'm just driving up for the interview and turning right back and coming home. I'll probably be in the car for about 10 hours."  
  
"You have a car?" Jones looks shocked and feels left out that he wasn't aware of this detail about Dan.  
  
"No, I just borrowed one from someone at work."  
  
"Please, Dan? We could make a weekend of it! I haven't got any gigs until Tuesday. I like road trips! I can't drive, so I wouldn't be help there, but I could help keep you awake! And this way you won't have to drive there and back in one day. And...well, I can't think of anything else, but please?"  
  
"Well, I suppose. If you really want to." Dan had been ready to say yes when Jones first asked.  
  
"Genius!" Jones bounces off the sofa and jumps up to hug Dan. Dan just puts his hands on Jones's waist.  
  
"Um...I guess I really better go back to mine and pack then. I was thinking about leaving at 8, so I guess I'll be round a bit before then."  
  
"Just come back here after you've packed. You can park right outside and we can leave from here in the morning. I'll probably need you to wake me up in time anyway."  
  
  
Jones works on his mix until nearly 5 and then Dan does have to wake him and help him get ready so they can leave by 8, just as Jones predicted. Jones can't remember the last time he was up this early without having stayed up all night. Dan nearly had to lift him out of bed. He curls up in the passenger seat with his back resting against the door so he's facing Dan and sleeps the first hour of the trip, but after that he helps keep Dan awake, just as he promised.  
  
"You know, Dan," Jones starts, "what I said before...you should move out of that bedsit. You're round mine all the time anyway. You should just move in."  
  
"I don't want to put you out. I really don't mind the bedsit," Dan lied.  
  
"Come off it. You can stay at mine for nothing. How can it be better to be paying rent for someplace you barely spend any time at than to stay for free with a mate?"  
  
"I wouldn't let you pay rent while I don't pay anything."  
  
"I...uh...I don't pay rent either," Jones admits and looks out the window. "It used to belong to my grandad. Never knew him though. After mum died, it was left to me. I inherited it or whatever it's called when I came out of care when I turned 18."  
  
"Oh. Right. I'm sorry about your mum. I didn't know," Dan says awkwardly.  
  
"It's okay. I was just twelve." Jones swallows loudly and ruffles his hair, which Dan has learnt he does when he's nervous or uncomfortable. "Growing up, it was just her and me. My dad never stuck around."  
  
"Right." Dan can't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Anyway, tell me you'll think about it, okay?"  
  
"I'm paid up until the end of the month, but I'll think about it. Thanks, Jones."  
  
Jones squeezes Dan's hand on the steering wheel.  
  
"Let's play a game, Dan. Truth or dare?"  
  
"We can't really play that in the car, can we?"  
  
"'Spose not. How about I Spy?"  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
Dan doesn't think he's ever known anyone who loved I Spy as much as Jones seems to. He bites his lip as he tries to figure out Dan's clues and throws his head back in laughter and stamps his feet when he gets them right. Dan thinks it's adorable and blushes at the thought.  
  
Half way into the trip, they stop for petrol. A flash comes from the car, followed by a giggle as Dan fills the tank. Jones is biting his lip and waving the Polaroid he'd just taken.  
  
"Come on, Jones, don't waste that. The band is supposed to use that film."  
  
"They won't miss one photo. Besides, they gave you two packs of film. That's more than enough to get an article's worth of shots."  
  
Dan smiles and gets back into the car and drives it to the parking area. Jones runs into the store for some snacks and Dan calls Sugar Ape to ask that a hotel be booked for him in Manchester for the weekend. Sasha says she'll make the reservation and will call back with the details. Dan thanks her and, just before she hangs up, remembers to ask for a room with two beds. He's got a friend with him, he tells her.  
  
Jones dumps a handful of sweets onto the dashboard and thinks Dan has probably had enough of I Spy. Luckily (he says) he's also brought along some CDs. He sings along loudly and dances in his seat. His enthusiasm is totally infectious and it's all Dan can do to keep his eyes on the road and not just watch Jones. And Dan can't help but sing along to Ziggy Stardust as well.  
  
  
Jones bounces on his bed in their hotel room while Dan rings the manager of the band he's to interview. They'll meet in a pub in an hour. Jones asks if he can come along and although Dan thinks it's probably not very professional to bring a friend along, he says yes. Jones says he wants to change and freshen up after the trip. He pulls his t-shirt off and Dan tries not to stare at his chest, his taut stomach, and the trail of hair from his navel disappearing down past the waistband of his jeans. Jones bounces off to the bathroom and Dan closes his eyes, trying to think of something other than Jones. It's difficult, however, when Jones calls his name: "Dan, can you bring me my toiletry case?"  
  
Jones is on his tiptoes, leaning over the sink to look in the mirror when Dan gets to the bathroom. Dan's eyes trail down Jones's pale back and the way his jeans hug the curve of his arse and he feels himself blush slightly. He clears his throat and Jones turns to him. "Cheers," he says with a wink as he grabs the case from Dan. Dan beats a hasty retreat and lies face down on his bed, waiting for Jones to finish up and get dressed again.  
  
  
The interview with the band goes well. They're friendly and open and Dan doesn't feel as awkward as he usually does. He wonders if it has something to do with Jones being there. Jones asks the boys nearly as many questions as Dan does and when Dan hands them the camera, Jones asks them if they'll take a picture of him and Dan as well. He throws his arm around Dan's shoulder and leans in to him. Dan shyly puts a hand on Jones's waist. "Genius," Jones says as he's handed the Polaroid. There are five exposures left on the second cartridge at the end of the interview and Jones takes another of Dan as they walk back to the hotel.  
  
"Do you want to go out tonight, Dan? Or just dinner? Or room service?"  
  
"Dinner sounds good. Unless you want to go to a club or something."  
  
"Nah, you've driven like a million miles today. You'll probably want a pretty early night. I don't mind. Dinner sounds genius."  
  
They go to a little Italian place and Jones talks nearly nonstop through the meal. He insists that Dan try his pizza and holds out a slice for him to take a bite until Dan caves and does as he's told. He assumes Jones wants to try his pasta as well and Jones's eyes light up and he grins widely when Dan offers.  
  
Jones suggests they take a taxi back to the hotel. It's only a 15 minute walk, but Jones suggests they ask the cab driver to drive a roundabout to show them a bit of the city. Dan reminds Jones that they've both been to Manchester before and Jones just smiles and starts for the taxi rank. Jones slides closer and closer to Dan as they drive and seems genuinely excited about everything the driver points out. Dan smiles in the darkness and watches Jones instead of the scenery.  
  
Back at the hotel, they both get beers from the minibar and watch TV. Dan can barely keep his eyes open and Jones seems to be sinking deeper and deeper into the sofa. Dan gets up to brush his teeth and Jones follows a minute later, laughing as he snaps a Polaroid of Dan with his mouth full of toothpaste and squeezing into the bathroom, although it's hardly big enough for two. Dan leaves Jones washing his face, strips down to his boxers and pulls on a t-shirt to sleep in and is in bed by the time Jones comes out of the bathroom, snapping another picture of Dan tucked up in bed.  
  
"Stop being stupid, Jones." Jones grins sheepishly and puts the camera down on the nightstand between the beds. He strips down to his pants and crawls into his bed.  
  
"Dan?"  
  
Dan turns onto his side to face Jones, who's curled up in his bed and facing Dan. "Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks for letting me come along. I've had a really nice time."  
  
"So have I."  
  
"Night, Dan."  
  
"Night, Jones."  
  
"Dan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we leave the light on for a bit longer?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Dan turns back onto his back and listens to Jones's breathing. When it's slow and steady, he looks back over to Jones, who looks to be asleep. Dan whispers one last "Good night, Jones," before turning out the light.  
  
  
Dan is awoken when he feels the mattress dip slightly. Then there's a skinny body pressed against him and an arm around his middle. He's not sure if he's awake or if this is a dream.  
  
"Jones?"  
  
"Mmm."  
  
And then Jones trails a finger along the waistband of his boxers.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I got up for a wee and then got into the wrong bed. On accident, I guess. Is it alright if I stay?" he whispers, his lips pressed to Dan's neck, just below his ear. It's a flimsy excuse, but Dan isn't going to press him on that.  
  
"I mean, what are you doing?"  
  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Dan squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head before he can stop himself. Jones pulls his arm away and Dan feels a jolt of disappointment in his stomach before he realises that Jones has dived under the covers and is kneeling between Dan's legs. He pulls Dan's boxers down and wraps his hand around Dan's shaft, giving it a few slow strokes before Dan pulls the blanket back.  
  
"Jones...you're going to suffocate."  
  
Jones laughs somewhat nervously and licks up the underside of Dan's cock before pressing a wet kiss to the tip. Dan is embarrassed at the sound he makes and Jones laughs softly again as he takes Dan into his mouth. Dan grabs onto Jones's hair to try to control his pace since the vibration of Jones's humming or whatever he's doing is making him feel like he's going to come right away. Like with everything else he does, Jones is enthusiastic in his blow jobs. His rhythm is sloppy and his hands seem to be all over the place. He gags a bit, then giggles as he tries to take Dan deeper, but it doesn't stop him.  
  
"Fuck. Jones, I'm...Fuck. I'm gonna come," Dan warns him. He's never come in someone's mouth before. His previous blowies were all finished off by hand. Jones swallows around him though and finishes with an obscene slurp, followed by another giggle. But a nervous one this time. Jones crawls back up the bed to lie next to Dan, lifting his arm to cuddle in close. They lie in silence for a while, Dan running his fingers through Jones's hair and Jones tracing patterns on Dan's chest.  
  
"Was that okay?" Jones asks, just as Dan feels himself nodding off.  
  
"Fantastic," Dan answers, wondering when he started using words like that, and pulling Jones into a crushing kiss. He feels weird about being able to taste himself on Jones's mouth.  
  
"I've never done that before," Jones admits, shifting onto his back and resting his head on Dan's shoulder, "I'm sure I'll get better with practice. I mean, just practice in general, you know. Or...if you want to practice some more, I guess." Another nervous giggle. "Dan?"  
  
"Hmm?" Dan is exhausted and feels like he could fall asleep any moment.  
  
"You know before, when I said we should just be friends? I...I didn't...I mean...Fuck, Dan. That wasn't true. I mean, I do want to be your friend, but I want...I mean I'd like it...I'd really like it, if we could be...you know...more than friends. Maybe. If you want. I don't want to rush you or pressure you into anything. I just...you know...I like you...Please say something, Dan."  
  
Dan wants to tell Jones he wants the same thing. That he thinks about Jones all the time. That he wanted to move in with Jones that first night he suggested it. That he wants Jones, full stop. But Dan's scared of wearing his heart on his sleeve. He's never sure why the few people who like him do and is always waiting for them to realise they've made a mistake and that he isn't actually worth their time.  
  
"I don't think I'm gay, Jones," is what comes out of his mouth instead. He cringes as he says it and know how stupid he sounds.  
  
"Right. Sorry, Dan. I shouldn't've come on to you like that...it's probably being here you know, in a strange town and the wine at dinner and the beer. I just...sorry, Dan." He moves to get out of bed, but Dan grabs his hand.  
  
"Jones, what I meant was that I've never fancied another bloke before. I never thought I could..." he swallows and sighs loudly before continuing, "I never thought I'd be able to get it up for a man, you know? But I do like being with you. And...I think about you when you're not around," Dan finishes with his eyes closed.  
  
"I think about you all the time, Dan."  
  
Dan puts his arm around Jones and pulls him tight to himself. He feels Jones's hard on against his thigh.  
  
"Do you...um...do you want me to take care of that for you?" Dan asks and feels sheepish.  
  
Jones nods against his shoulder and pulls his y-fronts down and kicks them off. There's already precum leaking from his head and Jones shudders as Dan strokes his tip with his thumb. Every time Jones whimpers or moans, Dan feels his own dick twitch. He's surprised he's already getting hard again so soon after coming and wants to touch himself, but his other arm is still wrapped around Jones's shoulder. Jones seems to read his mind, however, and reaches for Dan's cock and matches his rhythm. Jones moans, "Fuck...Dan..." as he comes and bites Dan's shoulder, which pushes him over the edge as well. Jones is kissing Dan's neck and humming lowly as they both come down.  
  
Dan sits up to pull his t-shirt off and uses it to wipe the cum off of each of their hands before tossing it on the floor. Jones kisses him on the nose. Dan kisses Jones's neck just behind his ear, remembering his reaction to it the first time he did it in Brighton. Sure enough, Jones moans and digs his short nails into Dan's thigh, where his hand was resting. Dan takes Jones's hand in his and kisses him on the lips.  
  
"Night, Dan." Dan can hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"Night, Jones."


	5. Chapter 5

Dan wakes first in the morning with his arms still wrapped around Jones. He smiles to himself and kisses the top of Jones's head. He needs a wee and removes Jones's arm carefully from around his waist and slides out of bed slowly to try not to wake Jones. Jones stirs slightly and turns onto his other side, but doesn't wake up.  
  
Dan looks at himself in the bathroom mirror and wonders what Jones could possibly see in him. He uses a flannel to clean the dried up spunk off of himself and blushes slightly thinking back over last night.  
  
Jones looks totally at peace and has a hint of a smile on his face as he sleeps. Dan grabs the camera off the nightstand and takes a picture of him. The flash and the loud noise wake Jones, who rubs his eyes and grins mischievously up at Dan.  
  
"Dan, you cheeky bastard! At least my bits are covered up...unlike yours."  
  
Being reminded of his nakedness, Dan feels self-conscious and climbs back into bed. Jones turns so they're spooning and wraps Dan's arms around him.  
  
"Morning," Dan whispers into Jones's hair.

"Take a picture of us together. Your arms are long enough," Jones says.

Dan hesitates for a moment and Jones turns his head to press a kiss to Dan's jaw. Dan reaches for the camera and aims it clumsily at the two of them. Jones cranes his neck so he's looking up at Dan when the flash goes off. Dan puts the camera and film back on the nightstand, then nuzzles against Jones's neck.  Jones presses himself back as closely as he can into Dan and wraps his foot around Dan's ankle, wanting as much of them to be touching as possible. They fit together perfectly, they both think.  
  
"You're not shitting yourself about last night, are you, Dan?"  
  
"Um...Dunno...maybe a bit. If I'm honest."  
  
"Yeah, me too, a bit...if I'm honest."  
  
Dan kisses the top of Jones's head in relief and Jones pulls one of Dan's hands up to his mouth and kisses his knuckles.  
  
"What should we do today, Dan?"  
  
"Just stay here."  
  
"Mmmm...perfect," Jones practically purrs, before turning around to face Dan and kissing him. Dan brings his hands down to Jones's arse and pulls him closer, grinding his hips against Jones's. "Fuck. Maybe we should get up. I don't want you getting tired of me."  
  
"I don't think I could."  
  
Jones beams and looks a bit as if he might cry.  
  
"Come on, let's get up. We might as well take advantage of being here," Jones says, getting out of bed and tugging Dan's hand to get him to stand up. Dan pulls him back down to sit on the bed and sits up next to him.  
  
"Jones?"  
  
"Hmm?" Jones answers, his eyes bright.  
  
"I don't even know your first name."  
  
Jones puts his arms around Dan's neck and kisses him softly. He leans his forehead against Dan's and says, "It's Daniel," with a smile and nudges Dan's nose with his own. He gets up and heads for the bathroom.  
  
He's singing loudly in the shower when Dan finally gets out of bed and goes to brush his teeth. Jones gets out of the shower as Dan is rinsing his mouth. His hair is wrapped in a towel, but he's starkers as he stands on his toes and hugs Dan from behind.  
  
"All yours," he says in a sing-song voice and Dan looks at him in the mirror, "The shower, that is." He bites his lip for a moment and locks eyes with Dan's reflection. "And me, if you want," he adds, much softer. Dan smiles and pulls Jones's towel turban down over his eyes as he gets into the shower.  
  
Jones is sitting on the sofa watching TV in just a t-shirt and his pants when Dan comes out of the bathroom. Dan stands behind him and puts his hands on Jones's shoulders. "Thought you wanted to go out. How come you're only half dressed?"  
  
"You're one to talk, with just a towel covering your bits," Jones laughs, tilting his head back to look up at Dan. "Give us a kiss?"  
  
Dan leans down to kiss him and Jones holds onto Dan's arms. He nuzzles against Jones's neck after they break the kiss and murmurs, "Daniel," softly.  
  
Jones giggles. "You like saying that because you imagine you're snogging yourself. 'Sides, no one calls me that. Not anymore. Only ones who ever did were teachers. Or my mum if she was angry with me."  
  
Dan straightens up again and ruffles Jones's hair before going to his bag to find something to wear. "What about when she wasn't angry with you?" Dan isn't sure if Jones's family is an off-limit topic, but thinks maybe nothing is after last night.  
  
"She always called me Danny. That's what most people called me before I started just going by Jones. When I was in school all the boys called each other by their surnames from when we were about 13 on. Just got used to it, I guess."  
  
"It was the same at my school. And nearly everyone at the magazine calls me Ashcroft. I guess most people do, really."  
  
"Oh, would you rather I call you that as well?" Jones has turned around and is resting his chin on the back of the sofa, watching Dan dress.  
  
"No," Dan answers quickly, "I like it when you say Dan. You say my name rather often." He blushes slightly at the confession.  
  
"I never noticed. Dan. Dan. Dan. No one ever called me Dan, so it's not like I feel like I'm talking to myself. Does that make sense, Dan? Oh, there I go again." He scrunches his nose, then laughs.  
  
"Come on, Jones, put your trousers on or I'll leave without you," Dan threatens with a smile.  
  
"Aye, aye," Jones says with a salute and climbs over the back of the sofa.  
  
  
They wander around the city and Jones comes across a record store and spends ages flipping through row after row of vinyl. Dan sneaks out to buy a pack of fags and nips into the chemist as well. He buys a small bottle of lube and shoves it in his pocket. The woman at the counter gestures toward the boxes of johnnies by the counter. Dan feels like he'll die of embarrassment as he takes a box as well.  
  
Once Jones is finished at the record store, they look for somewhere to eat. Dan wants a proper meal, but Jones only wants chips, which Dan has come to discover are Jones's favourite food. Dan decides his meal will have to wait until dinner as they get chips and head to a park to eat.  
  
Finding a bench in the park, Jones squeezes as close to Dan as possible. He presses a wet kiss to Dan's neck, then returns his attention to his chips. Jones has always been quite physical with everyone he knows and doesn't seem to have any understanding of the concept of personal space. He's been undaunted by Dan constantly shaking free when he tries to hold hands.  
  
"What do you want to do tonight?" Dan asks him when they've finished their chips. Jones gives him a mischievous grin and Dan quickly continues before Jones can say something embarrassing that someone might overhear, "Go to a pub? Or the cinema or something?"  
  
"I want to go to a club. Only if you want though."  
  
Dan hates clubs. But he remembers the way Jones looks when he's dancing. Flushed cheeks, his fringe sticking to his sweaty forehead, that impossible grin. "Yeah, okay. But dinner first and I get to choose. And I won't dance."  
  
Jones rolls his eyes, but gives Dan's hand a quick squeeze.  
  
They wander around a while longer, then head back to the hotel because Jones wants to change before they go out for the night. They watch telly for a bit and Dan falls asleep with his arm around Jones and Jones's head on his shoulder and a hand clutched to Dan's shirt.  
  
"Get up, Dan. You're not gonna sleep your way out of going clubbing with me!" Jones says, yanking on Dan's arm to try to heave him off the sofa. Dan groans as he gets up and Jones bounces off to rifle through his bag for a change of clothes. He pulls out a leopard print t-shirt that's had its sleeves cut off. He pulls the shirt he's wearing off and heads to the bathroom. Dan leans against the door frame of the bathroom and watches Jones as he leans over the sink and washes his face. Dan can't resist the temptation to touch the pale skin of Jones's back and slips an arm around Jones's waist. He stands up and looks at Dan in the mirror with a smile. He leans his head back and nuzzles against Dan's cheek. Dan runs a finger along the waistband of Jones's jeans.  
  
"Hey, none of that. I need to get ready." He kisses Dan's cheek and grabs his eyeliner from the counter and leans into the mirror. Dan kisses his shoulder blade. "Daaaan," Jones moans with his eyes closed, "you're going to make me fuck this up. Go wait in the other room." Dan nips at his shoulder, but does as he's told. Jones can't stop smiling as he finishes applying his eyeliner.  
  
  
Jones is too busy talking to eat much of his dinner. He seems even more of a bundle of nervous energy than usual and Dan can't help smiling between bites of his food.  
  
The club they end up at is full of trendy people and Dan feels horribly out of place. Jones practically wraps himself around Dan's arm and manouevers him through the crowd to the bar. They get their drinks and then sit in a tiny booth. Jones squeezes Dan's thigh under the table and speaks breathily against Dan's ear, "Will you dance with me, Dan?"  
  
"Umm, I don't...can't really dance, Jones. Not unless I'm completely pissed. And even then it probably wouldn't be what anyone would call dancing."  
  
"Rubbish, Dan. Everyone can dance. Come on."  
  
"No, go ahead though. I'll watch you."  
  
"Suit yourself. I'd rather dance with you though," he pouts.  
  
Dan pats him on the leg, "Go on. I'll stay right here."  
  
Jones squeezes his hand, takes a sip of his drink and bounces off toward the dance floor. He asks a girl to dance with him and she grins and nods. Dan hates her immediately and takes a swig of his drink, but doesn't take his eyes off of them. He glares at the girl for a while, but can't resist watching Jones dance. He looks totally lost in the music, his eyes shut and his body moving so fluidly. He's so pale he practically glows under the lights. Dan wishes he weren't so uptight and could be out there with Jones.  
  
It's nearly an hour before Jones comes back to their table. Not that Dan has been keeping an eye on his watch. Jones is beaming and his cheeks are pink as he leans against the table.  
  
"Having a nice time?" Dan asks and hopes he doesn't sound bitter. He is jealous, but he does want Jones to enjoy himself.  
  
"Yeah. It'd be better if you were out there with me though."  
  
"Nowhere near drunk enough."  
  
"We can fix that," Jones says with a grin.  
  
"No, not tonight. We're going home tomorrow and I don't want to be driving with a hangover."  
  
"Do you want to go then?"  
  
"You look like you're having fun."  
  
Jones slides into the booth next to Dan. "I'd rather have fun with you," he says as he runs his hand up Dan's thigh. Dan puts his hand over Jones's.  
  
"Come on then."  
  
  
Jones is kissing and sucking at Dan's neck in the hotel elevator. They're barely in their room when Dan pins him against the wall and kisses him hard. It's messy and all tongues, but neither cares. They've both been waiting all day for this. "Fuck, Dan..." Jones whispers as Dan kisses just below his ear. He wraps his arms around Dan's neck and Dan lifts his skinny legs and wraps them around his waist.  
  
They move to the sofa and Jones is straddling Dan's lap and pulls his t-shirt off. Dan runs his hands up Jones's chest and rubs his thumbs against his nipples. Jones grinds his hips against Dan's and kisses him. "Dan...want you," he whispers. Dan starts manoeuvering to lay Jones on the sofa, but Jones presses his hand to Dan's chest. "No, not here...in bed," he says between kisses. Jones scrambles out from under Dan and peels his jeans and pants off as he climbs onto Dan's bed. Dan unbuttons his shirt as he follows and Jones sits up to pull it off of Dan. He kisses Dan's shoulder and begins unbuttoning his jeans. Dan reaches his hand into his pocket before his jeans slide off his hips and blushes as he puts the lube and condoms on the nightstand.  
  
Jones gives him a mischievous grin. "Why Dan Ashcroft! Ain't you a dark horse! 'Spose I didn't have to beg - you were already counting on getting lucky tonight!" he laughs as Dan slips into bed beside him and shuts him up with a kiss. "Fuck," Jones mutters against Dan's mouth when Dan begins stroking him. His are eyes still closed and he bites at Dan's bottom lip. "God, Dan...please....don't wanna come yet....want you inside me."  
  
  
Dan feels like he'll go out of his mind as Jones pants his name. Dan struggles with eye contact and takes advantage of Jones's eyes being closed to take in the sight of him: his long lashes, his cheeks and lips pink. He suddenly feels overcome with a surge of several emotions. He wants to kiss every bit of Jones, to lie in bed and hold him in his arms forever, to slow down so that this moment can last as long as possible. Instead he quickens his pace. He's close to coming and his thrusts become more and more erratic. Jones grips Dan closely and Dan knows Jones is about to come as well. Jones comes first, but Dan isn't far behind and he buries his face against Jones's neck as he rides out his orgasm. Jones brings a hand up and curls his fingers in Dan's hair. He nips at his ear and whispers, "I love you, Dan."  
  
Dan feels a knot forming in his stomach. He's never told anyone he loved them before. At least not since the last time he said it to his mum when he was about 6. His mind is racing. Should he just say it back to be polite? Can Jones really mean it? They barely know each other. Does he love Jones? He doesn't wish he were with someone else at the moment. And the way Jones is kissing along his jawline and neck is fucking fantastic. Is that what love is? But Jones doesn't seem to be waiting for an answer, so Dan doesn't say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

When Dan wakes up in the morning, it's to an empty bed. He sees the light on in the bath and hears a light splashing noise as he picks his boxers up from the floor and pulls them on. Jones is sitting in the bath, his knees pulled up and his chin resting on top of them.

"Morning," Dan says from the doorway.  
  
"Hi," Jones answers with a weak smile. "I was just getting out."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just tired." It's not very convincing. Jones uses his toe to flip the plug on the tub, but stays sitting down as the water begins to drain. Dan grabs a towel from behind the door and crosses to the bath, holding out a hand to help Jones up and out of the tub. He wraps Jones in the towel and pulls him against his chest. Jones nuzzles his face against Dan's shoulder, his wet hair tickling at Dan's neck.  
  
"You're shivering. Come back and lie down for a bit to warm up. We still have a while before we need to check out."  
  
Jones lets Dan lead him back to bed and curls up against Dan once he lies down. He drapes his arm across Dan's chest and rests his head against his shoulder as Dan rubs up and down his back. Dan feels a wetness against his shoulder, which he assumes is from Jones's wet hair until he hears Jones take in a shuddering breath and sniffle.  
  
"Jones?" Dan says, startled. He tries to push Jones back so he can look at him, but Jones is clinging to him tightly. "Jones?" Dan repeats, wrapping his arms tightly around Jones and rubbing his back to try to comfort him, "What is it?"  
  
"I...I don't want to go back home," Jones chokes out.  
  
"What? What are you on about?"  
  
"I don't want to go back to living without you. We'll go back to London and I'll go to my place and you'll go back to your bedsit and...and maybe you'll think about us and regret this and think it's all a mistake and that you want to be with girls and then I'll never see you again and you won't even want to be my mate." It all comes pouring out between sobs and Jones is clinging so tightly to Dan that it's starting to hurt.  
  
"Jones," Dan says as he pries Jones's hand from his shoulder and kisses his palm, "I..." but he isn't quite sure what to say. He wants to reassure Jones, but he doesn't know himself if this will work out. He doesn't want to lose Jones, but he doesn't want to make promises he won't or can't keep. He squeezes Jones's hand and just says, "I thought I was moving in with you when we get back."  
  
It seems to be good enough for Jones, who looks up at Dan, his eyes wide and his lips trembling into a smile. He pounces on Dan and kisses him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later

Jones quickly learns that, although Dan will tolerate a certain discreet amount of PDAs when they're out of town, he won't stand for it at all when they're in London. If Jones tries to hold his hand, he wriggles it free immediately. He'll sometimes allow Jones to link arms with him, but kisses are out of the question.  
  
"You ashamed of me?" Jones asks him one evening as he's sitting on the floor trying his hand at origami in front of the sofa, where Dan is lying watching telly. He tries to make it sound playful, but he genuinely wants to know.  
  
"Of course not. I just...I'm not sure I'm ready for people who know me to know..."  
  
"That you're gay or bi or whatever" Jones finishes for him.  
  
"I don't want people trying to put me into some kind of tidy category. Besides, it's none of their business."  
  
"You can just tell people you're a Jones-sexual," he says with a grin as he leans his head back against the sofa.  
  
"You're mental," Dan says, as he pulls Jones up for a kiss. Jones lies down next to him and buries his face against Dan's neck. He wishes they'd never have to leave the House of Jones and let the outside world make things complicated for them. All he needs are Dan and his music, he thinks to himself. And both of those things are here.  
  
  
They've been together for several months when they have their first proper row. They're walking along the high street one evening, Jones talking animatedly and Dan grinning at his enthusiasm.  
  
"What?" Jones asks when he sees Dan smiling.  
  
"Nothing...I just like how excited you are about everything. It's...it's nice" he feels stupid for saying it and hopes it doesn't sound condescending, but Jones beams. He's tempted to kiss Dan, but knows he won't like it, so he takes his hand instead and for once, Dan doesn't shake his hand free immediately. Jones feels like his heart is on the verge of beating right out of his chest. They walk in silence for a short distance.  
  
"Fuck," Dan mutters angrily all of a sudden, drops Jones's hand and pushes it away from him like it's suddenly the most disgusting thing he's ever felt. He crosses the street abruptly and Jones takes a few moments to recover before following. He wants to call out, to tell Dan to wait, but can't seem to form words.  
  
When he reaches the House of Jones, Dan is sitting on the sofa, drinking vodka straight from the bottle. He doesn't look at Jones when he hears him enter, but rests his elbows on his knees and puts his head in his hands. Jones sits at the opposite end of the sofa and just stares at Dan before he finally dares speak. He inches closer to Dan very slightly and rests a hand on his shoulder. Dan flinches at the touch and shakes Jones's hand off.  
  
"Dan?" Jones says softly. "Dan, I'm sorry."  
  
"Fuck," is all Dan manages again. He leans back and rests his head on the back of the sofa.  
  
"Please, Dan. I..." Jones isn't sure what else to say. He worries his bottom lip and his eyes dart all over Dan's face. When they've been on the verge or arguing in the past, Jones has just snuggled against Dan's side or climbed into his lap or kissed him. None of these seem like valid options this time. He's about to take Dan's hand in his when Dan finally speaks: "That girl - the one coming toward us - she and I used to...you know..."  
  
"Girl?" Jones is completely confused.  
  
"She was walking right toward us and smiled like she was about to wave or say something. God, I don't know." Dan rubs his hands across his face.  
  
"And you knew her? And you didn't want her...or anyone...to know about us," Jones nearly whispers the last sentence.  
  
Dan grabs the bottle of vodka back off the table and takes a swig before speaking: "Yes, I _knew_ her. I slept with her. And now she'll think I...fuck, I don't know. I just..."  
  
"You slept with her?" Jones cuts him off. "But I thought..." when he doesn't continue Dan gives him a puzzled look. Jones looks on the verge of tears. "When we...that first night...in Brighton, you said you'd never..." he's looking searchingly at Dan, who clearly is not catching on. "I thought that was your first time" Jones finally finishes, not looking at Dan.  
  
"For fuck's sake, Jones," Dan shouts, "what kind of fucking pathetic loser did you think I was? You thought I was just some 28 year old virgin hanging out around clubs who couldn't get laid?" He lets out a bitter laugh and picks up the bottle again, taking a drink before continuing, "Thanks. It's nice to know that's the kind of mental image you had of me. Fucking fantastic." He takes another swig from the bottle, not looking back at Jones, who blinks and stammers, but can't manage to form any words. Jones gets up from the couch and goes to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Fuck," Dan whispers to himself and leans his head against the cushions again. His mind runs over the argument again and he thinks back to that first night he spent with Jones, searching in his memory for what he had said that could've given Jones that idea. Maybe he was just rubbish in bed and that's why Jones assumed it was his first time. No, Jones had said Dan _said_ he'd never...and then Dan remembers.  
  
 _"I've never..."_  
  
 _"Neither have I."_  
  
"Fuck," Dan says again and reproaches himself for his limited vocabulary. He just wants to shut his eyes and forget today ever happened. But that never works. And he can hear sniffles from the bedroom and feels even more like a dick. He takes another drink for courage and makes his way to the bedroom. He pauses at the door for a moment, afraid that Jones may have locked it. His hand is trembling as he reaches for the doorknob, but it's not locked. The curtains are drawn and the room is dark, but he can make out Jones's form lying curled up on his right side on the left side - Jones's side - of the bed, his back facing Dan. Jones never sleeps on his right side. Dan swallows hard at the realisation that he's so familiar with Jones's sleeping patterns. He goes around to Jones's side and although his eyes are closed, Dan can tell by his breathing that he's still awake. He sits by Jones's legs, considers placing his hand on Jones's arm, but decides against it.  
  
"Jones," he says very softly. Jones doesn't react. Dan waits a moment, then scoots closer and does put a hand on Jones's arm. "Jones," he starts again, "I'm sorry." He sighs heavily after the words have come out, words that Dan doesn't say often and has always had a difficult time with. "Fuck, Jones, I didn't know. I thought you meant you'd never done it with a bloke before. And neither had I. Fuck, I don't know. I...I'm sorry. Please, Jones." Dan knows he sounds desperate, but he can't bear seeing Jones like this, totally still except for occasional sniffles. And he's in a sudden panic that maybe things are over between them. Dan feels like an idiot just sitting there and can't think of anything else to say or do. He stands back up and lies on his side of the bed, hoping Jones will take the gesture as proof that he doesn't want things to be over.  
  
Jones rubs at his eyes like a child, as if rubbing hard will force the tears back in. He turns to Dan and sneaks a tentative arm around his waist before looking up at him and resting his head against his chest. "I never thought you were pathetic," Jones sniffles as Dan puts his arms around him.  
  
"Jones, I..."  
  
"Or a loser. I just thought it was nice that we were each others' firsts. Like we'd been waiting to find each other. Like it was fate or something. Dunno. It's stupid, I 'spose. But I swear it doesn't matter to me...or that you've been with girls before. I guess I was the one who was a pathetic loser."  
  
Dan's own words hit him like a slap in the face. He wraps his arms tighter around Jones. "You're not. I'm sorry, Jones. I'm...fucking hell. I'm always such an idiot. I don't know why it still bothers me that people know that I'm with a bloke...I mean, you're not just _a bloke_. I just...I can't explain it."  
  
But Dan knows exactly why it bothers him, he just doesn't want to admit it and isn't sure he could articulate it without sounding patronising or just plain insane. He wants to protect Jones. Jones is sweetness and light. He's somehow street smart, but also naive. He's passionate and not at all jaded and is still full of childlike wonder. And Dan doesn't want Jones or their relationship, as much as he shudders at the word, tainted by the outside world, by what people think about him or Jones or the two of them together. He thought that by keeping it a secret, nothing could tarnish it.  
  
Dan reaches down for Jones's hand and kisses it, then holds it to his cheek. Jones blushes and is glad that Dan can't see him go red in the dark. He snuggles his face against Dan's chest and Dan kisses him on top of the head. "I'm sorry, babe," Dan says quietly against his hair and threads his fingers through Jones's tresses.  
  
The pet name just slips out without Dan even thinking about it. It makes Jones's stomach flutter. He smiles against Dan's chest and starts tearing up again. "I'm sorry, too," he answers after a while, stretching up to kiss Dan on the cheek, then along his jaw. "Don't know how I ever thought you'd never slept with anyone before. You're too good at it," Jones whispers. It's Dan's turn to blush and be grateful that the room is dark. He feels maybe he should leave this whole situation at that, but there's something still niggling at him.  
  
"Jones?"  
  
"Hmm?" Jones says against his chest.  
  
"How come you never..." he feels awkward and doesn't want to finish the question, but Jones doesn't need him to.  
  
"Dunno. I mean, I snogged before. Girls and boys. But I guess I never...dunno. Timing was never right. Or they didn't feel right. Never really had much luck with people. Even just as friends. In school I was really shy and little and I moved around a lot since I was in care. I just felt like I never really fit in. Any friends I did make just never seemed to stick around. Still don't, really. 'Spose I'm a bit intense for most people. That's what someone told me once. Guess I needed someone who was intense like me, but in an opposite way. Like you. Intensely quiet. Intensely northern. Intensely tall," he giggles. Dan strokes Jones's cheek with his thumb and pulls Jones up to kiss him. He feels Jones smile as they kiss and his arm tightens around Dan. They kiss for what seems like ages and Dan, as usual, is surprised at how much he enjoys just kissing Jones. He was never much interested in snogging, but Jones makes little pleased noises that still give Dan butterflies in his stomach, although he'd be the last to admit it.  
  
"Do you want...?" Dan asks as he kisses Jones's neck.  
  
"Not tonight. Just want this."  
  
They fall asleep on top of the covers, still in their clothes. And when Dan wakes in the early morning when he hears the binmen, Jones's head is nestled against Dan's neck and his arm is still wrapped tightly around Dan's middle. Dan smiles to himself and drifts back off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple weeks later, Dan is awoken by a noise from the sitting room. Jones was playing at a party and Dan got stuck working late at SugarApe and didn't feel like going out afterward, so he had just come home and gone straight to bed. Dan looks over at the clock - 3 AM seemed early for Jones to be home, but Dan gets up to investigate. He sees a girl standing at Jones's decks with her back to Dan. Dan looks about and Jones is nowhere to be seen.

"Umm..." he starts, he's not sure how you're supposed to confront a stranger in your sitting room in the middle of the night.

"Dan! Shit! Did I wake you?" she says when she turns with a start. Only it's not a she. It's Jones. In a denim skirt. And a leather jacket. And high heels. And make up and a wig. And with tits?

"Uhhh..." Dan can't think of anything else to say. Surely he must be dreaming.

"Oh! They decided to make it fancy dress tonight. This was the best I could come up with last minute," Jones explains, laughing as he pulls the wig off and throws his head back to shake out his hair. His hair has been getting long lately and isn't much shorter than the wig he pulled off. But his fringe is sweaty and plastered to his forehead from the wig. It looks the same as when he's sweating in bed, staring up at Dan.

"Fuck," is all Dan can manage. He's looking Jones up and down. There's always a bit of the androgynous about Jones, but Dan can't get over how much he really looks like a girl. Not a man dressed as a girl, but actually like a girl. And an awfully fit girl at that. Jones looks coy, giggles a little, then bites his lip.

"Why, Dan! You think I'm pretty," he says with a smirk and flutters his eyelashes.

"Fuck off, Jones," Dan scoffs. He hopes he isn't that transparent, but he knows he is.

Jones licks his lips in that way he always does. Dan isn't sure that he's is even conscious of this mannerism he has. Dan thinks it's fucking sexy and somehow even more so when the lips he's licking are sticky with lip gloss. Jones isn't breaking eye contact with Dan as he starts walking toward him. Dan knows he's starting to blush and wants to look down at his feet, but he just can't seem to take his eyes off of Jones. They're face to face now and even with his heels, Jones is still shorter than Dan. They just stand staring at each other and Dan feels like time is standing still. Jones licks his lips and Dan's eyes dart to his mouth. Jones lets out a breathy laugh and leans forward for a kiss. And that's it. Dan pulls Jones close and they kiss until Jones is panting for breath. Dan pushes the jacket off of Jones's shoulders and Jones wiggles out of it and lets it fall to the ground. He takes Dan's hands and puts them on his chest with a giggle.

"Genius, huh?" he asks, "they're silicone or something. Dunno. Found them in a shop. They look pretty real. At least that's what the girl in the shop said. I'm even wearing knickers." Jones lifts his skirt up to show Dan and can't seem to stop giggling.

Dan's throat feels very dry and he still can't seem to think of anything to say. He just kisses Jones again, but doesn't take his hands from Jones's chest. Jones throws his arms around Dan's neck and kisses along his jaw and bites lightly on his earlobe before whispering, "Want you to fuck me like a girl."  
  
He doesn't wait for a reaction from Dan and just goes back to kissing and nibbling at Dan's neck. Dan feels like his brain has turned to jelly. He puts his hands on Jones's waist to try to steady himself. Jones is still kissing and sucking at his neck and jaw.  
  
"Fuuuuuck, Jones," is the only response Dan can manage.  
  
"Don't call me Jones. Call me Danielle or something," he says with a breathless giggle and, sensing Dan hesitating adds, "Please, Dan," with a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
Dan pulls Jones to himself and kisses him hard, bringing his hands down from Jones's waist to his arse. Jones hops up and wraps his legs around Dan's waist, his fingers tangling in Dan's messy hair. Dan carries him to the bedroom and they stand by the foot of the bed, just snogging for a while, Dan's hands exploring Jones's body. He unzips his skirt and and Jones kicks off his heels. He lifts his arms for Dan to pull his top off, then he tugs the hem of Dan's t-shirt until he copies Jones's movements and Jones pulls his t-shirt off for him.  
  
Jones scrambles onto the bed and fluffs the pillows before leaning back in what he hopes is a seductive pose and gives Dan a come-hither stare. But Dan doesn't need any encouragement. He's at Jones's side and kissing his neck and behind his ear - Jones's Achilles heel - and Jones feels like he's melting into the mattress.  
  
"Jo-," Dan starts, before correcting himself, "Danielle..."  
  
Jones laughs softly and runs his hands down Dan's back and under the waistband of his boxers, cupping Dan's arse and pulling him closer. Dan presses light kisses across Jones's collarbone and down his chest, then fumbles with the clasp of his bra, but Jones grabs his hands quickly.  
  
"No. Leave it. And the knickers. So you can pretend I'm a girl while you're fucking me."  
  
Dan laughs and goes back to the clasp, but Jones grabs his hands again and squeezes them.  
  
"I mean it. Please, Dan."

Dan just nods, puzzled by the pleading look in his eyes again. Jones guides Dan's hands to his fake breasts and wriggles his shoulders to press his chest against Dan's hands. He smirks wickedly and it's enough to make Dan force his effort to analyze the situation to the back of his mind. Dan nuzzles his face against Jones's neck and presses kisses to his jaw and down his neck, before licking a stripe back up his neck and then kissing Jones hard on the mouth. Jones tugs at Dan's boxers and pushes them down as far as he can without breaking the kiss. Dan kicks them off the rest of the way.  
  
"Fuck, Dan. I'm so wet," he says against Dan's cheek, "I need you in me now."  
  
Jones reaches blindly for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He's knocking everything over because he refuses to stop kissing Dan, so Dan reaches over and grabs it while Jones hangs off of his neck and peppers his face with kisses. Dan can't help but laugh, which makes Jones laugh as well.  
  
"Let me," Jones says, taking the bottle from Dan and pouring a big glob of lube onto his hands, then slicks it down Dan's chest and to his cock.  
  
"Fuck, it's getting all over my bra and knickers," Jones says, still giggling. He pulls a pillow out from under his head and lifts his hips up to shove it underneath. Dan squirts more lube onto his hands and spreads Jones's legs apart as he kneels between them. His hands hesitate for a moment at Jones's knickers and Jones, as ever, seems to know exactly what Dan is thinking.  
  
"Just push them to the side or down in the back or something. _Don't_ take them off."  
  
Dan does as he's told. He usually likes to watch Jones's face as he prepares him as he grins and writhes at the feeling of Dan's fingers inside him. But Dan can't take his eyes off of Jones's lacy knickers, which do nothing to mask his erection. He's focusing on the growing wet spot where Jones is leaking precum when Jones grabs his wrist.  
  
"That's enough. I want you inside me now."  
  
Jones's breath is hitching and his cheeks are flushed. Dan inches in slowly and Jones wraps his legs around Dan's waist as Dan lies on top of him, caressing one of his silicone tits and threading the fingers of his other hand through Jones's hair as he kisses him. "Danielle," he murmurs against Jones's lips and Jones bucks his hips and squeezes his legs tighter around Dan's waist. He's wriggling again to press his fake breasts against Dan's chest, but he's not giggling anymore. Dan's mind is swimming with questions, but he tries to ignore them and just focus on Jones. They've never done any kind of role-playing or anything before. It's all been pretty straightforward, really.  
  
Jones is repeating Dan's name over and over, as he usually does when he's getting close. And suddenly Dan doesn't want to play anymore. "Jones," he says and it sounds more like a whimper than he wants it to.

Jones opens his eyes, shakes his head and corrects him: "Danielle."

Dan sits up and pulls Jones onto his lap. Jones looks confused, but doesn't stop kissing Dan and nuzzling against his neck as he takes over control and rides him. Dan brings his hands around to the clasp of Jones's bra and snaps it open. Jones pulls back and looks at him in shock. He opens his mouth to speak, but Dan is yanking the bra down Jones's arms and is then scrabbling at his knickers, pulling at the seams until they begin to tear. They're delicate and lacy and it doesn't take much before Dan has ripped them off.  
  
"Dan?" Jones says softly as Dan buries his face against Jones's shoulder, his hands on Jones's stilled hips. Dan lifts his head and holds Jones's face in his hands, then kisses him. Jones wraps his arms around Dan's neck again and pulls so they're lying down again. Dan pulls out almost all the way, then eases back in slowly. Jones's eyes flutter closed and he lets out a breathy "oh" as Dan starts stroking Jones's cock. Just a few strokes and Jones is coming, moaning Dan's name against his shoulder. Dan speeds up his thrusts as Jones whimpers encouragements. He comes with a wordless moan and Jones dots his face and neck with kisses.  
  
Jones plays with Dan's hair and smooths his fringe from his eyes as they recover. Dan pulls out gingerly and lies next to him. Jones holds out his hand and Dan takes it in his and kisses his palm. Jones smiles and curls up against Dan, his head on his shoulder and drawing random patterns on his chest. Dan kisses the top of his head and runs his fingers through Jones's hair. It feels like ages before either of them speaks. Jones, as usual, is the first to break the silence.  
  
"Dan?" Jones is resting his chin on Dan's chest now, looking up at him in the darkness, the room lit only by the light left on in the sitting room.  
  
"Hmm?" Dan answers without opening his eyes.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Dan is quiet for a long time and Jones is about to rephrase his question when Dan finally answers, "I...It just...I needed...to feel you."  
  
He opens his eyes and looks at Jones. It's difficult for Dan to make and keep eye contact. And to talk about his feelings, even with Jones. But he feels like he needs to get this across. He pulls Jones up so they're lying face to face and strokes his thumb against Jones's cheek.  
  
"I don't want to be with anyone else. Or even imagine anyone else. I don't want to be with women. And I don't miss being with anyone else. I just...I needed it to be you. I..." he cuts himself off before he can say "I love you," because he knows that's where it's heading and looks at Jones's chest because he can't bear the eye contact any longer. "I don't know. I'm sorry I ripped your knickers."  
  
Jones kisses Dan. "I don't think I'll be needing them again anyway," he says with a laugh, before adding: "I love you, Dan."  
  
Dan pulls Jones closely to himself and hugs him tightly. He lets out a deep sigh and wishes Jones could understand that the sigh means he loves him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this sort of just ends. There will be other bits of the series and I didn't want this one chunk to become too sprawling. Although it sort of already is.


End file.
